Heero's Trick's or Neo's Treats?
by Msmelanie
Summary: Sequel to TWtT but can stand alone. Right in time for Halloween the g-boys take their kids out Trick or treating for the first time! Complete. Non-yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or DragonballZ or any of those other wonderful cool shows. This is just for entertainment purposes only, and the only thing I get from this is a sore butt for sitting down and typing this out, but I don't mind. Therefore to sum it up. Don't sue me. Enjoy!  
  
Trouble With the Truth: Heero's Trick or Neo's Treats? By: Msmelanie Chapter One: Confused Pilots?  
  
"It's my turn!" Duo whined.  
  
Not a lot has changed for the Gundam Pilots from when we last met them almost eleven months ago.  
  
"No." Heero growled.  
  
They've started to get accustomed to family life, except for a few minor exceptions.  
  
"Come on, Heero!" Duo whined. "Give us the remote! You've had it for an hour!"  
  
Heero looked at Duo, then handed the remote to Quatre. Quatre smiled and Duo just frowned.  
  
Those exceptions being Jimmy and Trowa, which slowly progresses. And Heero with Neo which...is uhhh...  
  
Heero continued looking at the T.V. set as Quatre changed the channel until he saw something a little strange...  
  
The pilots also started staring.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot." Duo whispered over to Heero's ear.  
  
There stood Neo in a suit with a long black cape that was red on the inside, a long collar that spread out around his neck, sharp fangs, and wearing his usual expressionless mask.  
  
The pilots just looked at him with a strange expression on each of their faces...  
  
Relena laughed and stepped down the stairs. "Isn't he precious Heero?!"  
  
Heero just looked at her. "..."  
  
She walked up to Neo and he held his arms up to her as she picked him up. "He's a little vampire."  
  
Heero just looked at the other pilots, then he looked back at Relena. "Should we kill him?"  
  
Relena just stared at Heero. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Heero looked at Relena. "..." He looked back down at his son. Then he suddenly realized something had been staring at him on his lap.  
  
"Dress." Rei said from Heero's lap.  
  
Heero looked down at his daughter. She was wearing a sparkling light blue dress with wings. "..."  
  
Relena smiled as she put Neo down. "She's a fairy, Heero."  
  
Heero looked at the other pilots, hoping a clue as to why his son turned into a vampire, his daughter thought she was some fairy, and Relena seemed fine with everything would be revealed from their eyes. They just looked back at him with equal unsurement.  
  
"I'm a scarecrow Dado Duo!" Michael laughed from the left side of Duo.  
  
Duo looked wide-eyed at Michael.  
  
Hilde laughed from on top of the stairs at Duo's reaction. "Duo, it's Halloween!"  
  
Duo looked at the other pilots. "What's Halawhaa-what?"  
  
The pilots just looked equally confused.  
  
"Halloween Duo Daddy!" Michael laughed. "That's where kids go around the neighborhood in costumes and ask for candy!"  
  
"Candy?" Quatre responded. "Why would strangers give children Candy?"  
  
"'Cause they might get tricked if they don't give out treats!" Dominic laughed as he ran downstairs with his tail flowing behind. "Like get eggs thrown at their house or something."  
  
The pilots looked at each other.  
  
"Isn't that illegal?" Quatre asked.  
  
Dominic pushed his tongue in his cheek and thought. Eventually, he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It's a holiday Mr. Quatre." Dorothy said as she came down the stairs toward Dominic. "During early D.C.1 it was starting to come back into fashion from the A.D. era."  
  
"A.D? Before the colonies? No wonder I never heard of it." Duo replied.  
  
Heero just looked down at his daughter. "Could you get off me now?"  
  
"Dress." she smiled.  
  
Heero just looked at her. "..."  
  
"Dress." she said again as she leaned up to hug him.  
  
Heero pulled her arms back down. "Pretty."  
  
Relena sighed. "Heero, what have I said about that?"  
  
"What." he said as he glanced at Relena.  
  
"Using one word 'sentences' with the kids?" she reminded him.  
  
Heero looked at her. "Don't?"  
  
Relena sighed again.  
  
"Well, that's a strange holiday." Duo said grabbing the remote from Quatre. "But you go ahead and have fun." Then he looked toward the stairs. "Hey Wufei, your daughter found a costume that fits her personality."  
  
Wufei looked at Duo strangely, then looked at Mae Linh and Mingh Loh walking down with Catherine. "..."  
  
"How do I look?" Mingh Loh asked.  
  
Wufei just gazed at her. "You're a witch."  
  
"Yes. Do you like it father?" she asked.  
  
Duo just patted Wufei's shoulder. "It's cool Wufei, at least she's not a fairy."  
  
"Where's Jimmy?" Trowa asked Catherine as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Jimmy? He's uhhh...taking his costume off." she replied.  
  
"Then I'll help him." Trowa said walking up the stairs.  
  
"That's alright Trowa, he doesn't need any help!" Catherine rebuttaled as she outstretched her arms in front of him.  
  
Trowa just looked at Catherine with no expression, and sat back down.  
  
Duo looked over at Trowa. "Hey Trowa, you okay?"  
  
Trowa just looked at the pilots. "She still won't let me spend time with him."  
  
Duo sighed. "Well, look on the bright side. At least your closer than Heero is to Neo."  
  
Heero just growled.  
  
"Yeah, I mean poor Heero, right Heero?" Duo said switching his gaze to Heero. "Shoot, your the only guy who has to watch his back in the kitchen for unidentified flying knives coming at you."  
  
Heero just glared at Duo. "I'm not talking about it."  
  
Then Dominic just jumped on Quatre's lap. "Hey Daddy Quatre!"  
  
"Yeah?" Quatre asked. Duo started to hold back his giggles  
  
"How do you like the costume?" Dominic asked. "I'm a kitty!"  
  
"I noticed." Quatre responded. Then Duo stopped holding back his laughter. The other pilots also seemed to be smirking at something.  
  
"What's so funny?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It's just..you know.." Duo tried to talk between his giggles unsuccessfully.  
  
"What?" Quatre frowned.  
  
"Quatre. Catalonia. Kitty." Trowa smiled. "Think about it."  
  
"Huh?" Dominic said scratching his head. "How does mommy and Daddy Quatre equal-"  
  
"Okay, that's enough of that subject!" Quatre said quickly lifting Dominic off his lap. "Go play with your friends, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Dominic said running up the stairs. Apparently, the kids knew it was playtime so they all ran up to... all for Rei that is.  
  
Heero looked down at Rei. "Play?"  
  
"Heero!" Relena scolded.  
  
Heero corrected himself. "Wouldn't you like to play with the others?"  
  
"No." she said snuggling up to his chest.  
  
Heero just looked at Relena as she just smiled.  
  
"Now that you guys are almost alone again, we need to have a little discussion." Hilde said walking over to Duo.  
  
"Discussion about what?" Duo asked.  
  
Dorothy walked over to Quatre. "Trick or Treating. This year, we feel it would be more beneficial if you guys go with the children instead."  
  
Catherine looked at them wide-eyed. "Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Sounds fine." Trowa replied for the pilots.  
  
All the pilots looked wide-eyed at Trowa.  
  
"That's good, we'll stay here and hand out the candy then." Mae Linh commented before the girls started to go upstairs.  
  
"I don't like this arrangement!" Catherine shouted as she chased them.  
  
"Trowa, what are you doing?!" Duo shouted. "I don't wanna trudge around at night with kids, going from door to door to people we don't know and beg for food-er-candy!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Trowa replied expressionlessly. "I wanted time with Jimmy."  
  
Duo sighed. "This bites. Michaels gonna get a ton of candy. How can I get my hands on some?"  
  
"Duo. Don't even try it." Hilde warned as she came back downstairs with the other moms.  
  
Duo looked at Hilde and laughed. "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
Hilde frowned at him.  
  
"Okay, Hil. Please don't look at me like that..uhh...when do we do this Halathing?" Duo said trying to change the subject.  
  
"In about a week. October 31st." she replied.  
  
"That's cool." Duo smiled. "That's still far enough away to-" Then Duo caught himself.  
  
"What? Wiggle out of?" Hilde asked.  
  
Duo laughed nervously. "No, I uhh-"  
  
"That's okay. Think up a good excuse when you guys come back." Hilde smiled at Duo.  
  
"Come back?" Quatre asked. "From where?"  
  
"Pumpkin shopping Mr. Quatre." Dorothy replied. "Once Dominic and the others are ready."  
  
Quatre looked at the others.  
  
"You mean, like shopping for pies?" Duo asked.  
  
"No Duo. Not pumpkin pies. Pumpkins. What the pies are made of." Hilde explained.  
  
Heero looked up from Rei towards Relena."You're going to bake for us?"  
  
Relena put her hands over her face in frustration. 'You know, for being Gundam Pilots, they surely do not 'get it' sometimes.'  
  
Author's Note: So, how's the story? It won't be real long like twenty chapters, maybe seven. I'm not sure yet. So, did you notice the slight things that have changed? Dorothy calls Quatre Mr. Quatre now, instead of Mr. Winner. (She's getting better^^) Plus Dominic doesn't know if he wants to call his father Daddy or Quatre, so he just calls him Daddy Quatre. Michael on the other hand calls Duo whatever he feels like. See what else develops as we move on to Chapter Two! 


	2. How Many!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or DragonballZ or any of those other wonderful cool shows. This is just for entertainment purposes only, and the only thing I get from this is a sore butt for sitting down and typing this out, but I don't mind. Therefore to sum it up. Don't sue me. Enjoy!  
  
Trouble With the Truth: Heero's Trick or Neo's Treats? By: Msmelanie Chapter Two: How Many?!  
  
After the women finally got their intentions through to the guys, and the kids got back into their regular clothing, they took off to find a place that sold pumpkins. (All except Jimmy who was forbidden to go.)  
  
"This one Dadda Duo!" Michael shouted pointing to a fat pumpkin near him and Duo.  
  
"No, this one Daddy Quatre!" Dominic said as he shook Quatre's arm to catch his attention.  
  
"Umm...." Quatre looked at the pilots. "Did they ever mention how many we should get?"  
  
"Hundred Mr. Q!" Michael shouted. "We put 'em all around the house for decoration!"  
  
"Yeah, right." Duo said shaking his comment off. "Probably just four or five."  
  
"No. Just 50." Neo replied from beside Rei who was holding Heero's hand once again.  
  
Michael looked at Neo. 'He's playing with me?'  
  
The pilots looked at each other. "..." Having Michael say it's one thing, but actually having Neo back him up is another.  
  
"Well, I suppose it could be a form of decoration." Quatre agreed.  
  
"Sounds strange to me, but this whole Halloween things strange so..." Duo reluctantly agreed.  
  
Dominic looked at Jimmy and Mingh Loh. We're the pilots going to actually be stupid enough to believe-  
  
"How much would fifty be?" Quatre asked a girl behind the counter.  
  
"Well sir, we only have about Twenty." she replied.  
  
"Take the lot then." Duo replied. "There should be another stand here somewhere."  
  
The kids looked at each other. I guess they were.  
  
After they were packing up from another lot...  
  
"Wow, it's a good thing the girls told us to take the van." Duo said closing the van up. "There would've been no room in the car."  
  
The kids looked at each other. They got fifty pumpkins this year!  
  
"Hey Neo?" Michael whispered to Neo. "How come you kept up my joke?"  
  
Neo grinned mischievously. Then he turned toward Heero and Rei and frowned.  
  
"Rei." Heero said looking down at his daughter. "Please. Off." He jangled his fingers to make her let go.  
  
"No. Hand." Rei replied as she smiled up to her father.  
  
Heero looked over at Neo. "Neo. Sister. Off."  
  
Neo looked at his father as if he wasn't really worthy of his help, but he got down and grabbed his sisters hand.  
  
"Heero." Quatre commented. "Relena's warned you that you shouldn't speak to them like that."  
  
Heero ignored Quatre and got into the van with the other pilots.  
  
Back home...  
  
"Hey, we're home!" Duo shouted into the living room as everyone stepped forward.  
  
"Hey Duo." Hilde smiled as she came downstairs with Dorothy. "Where's the pumpkins?"  
  
"Outside." Duo replied.  
  
Hilde laughed.  
  
"Mr. Quatre, would you please bring them in?" Dorothy asked.  
  
Quatre looked at her strangely. "All of them?"  
  
"Yes. Lie them beside the couch." she replied as she and Hilde went back upstairs to join the ladies.  
  
Duo stretched his arms. "Well you heard 'em fellas. Let's move it."  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"and?.." Dorothy was coaxing something out of Relena as all the girls started to head downstairs.  
  
"She still says no. We need to think of so-." Relena said until she looked in front of her. "..."  
  
All the women rushed down stairs. The pilots looked at the girls who had shocked expressions on their faces, and their kids who were trying hard not to smile and crack up laughing.  
  
Duo looked at Hilde's expression. "I did something wrong, didn't I? Okay, I finished off the cookies in the cookie jar, but there were only like twelve left!"  
  
The girls kept staring at the floor.  
  
"What did you do Trowa?! Buy the lot?!" Catherine shouted.  
  
"Two actually!" Michael laughed as he held up two fingers.  
  
"Two lots? Heero, you bought out two lots?!" Relena shouted.  
  
"..."  
  
"Where in the world did you get the idea that we needed this many pumpkins?!" Hilde shouted again at Duo.  
  
"Well, Michael and-" Duo began.  
  
"Michael? Duo, are you feeling alright? You believed Michael?!" Hilde persisted.  
  
"Mr. Quatre, I'm surprised at you." Dorothy frowned. "I thought you would have had better judgement."  
  
"We had no idea what we should expect at Halloween." Quatre explained. "So when Neo agreed with-"  
  
"Neo?" Relena interrupted.  
  
"Well, I've never heard Neo lie, so..." Quatre tried to continue.  
  
The girls looked at the kids. The kids started looking around the room.  
  
"Father Wanna-be should've thought." Neo said glaring up at Heero.  
  
"Neo, come here." Relena said as she started to go back up the stairs.  
  
Neo tried to follow like he was sad, but everyone could tell he certainly wasn't. In fact, it looked to Heero like he still had something up his little sleeve.  
  
"What are we going to do with this many pumpkins?" Catherine said sitting down on one of them.  
  
"Decoration?" Jimmy asked coming from downstairs.  
  
Catherine looked at Jimmy. "Decorations? That's not bad I guess."  
  
The other girls reluctantly agreed. What else would they do?  
  
Trowa looked at Jimmy standing next to his mother. He knew Catherine would never allow him to go trick or treating with him, unless he acted very unTrowa-like and exposed her weakness.  
  
"Jimmy. Next week I am taking you trick or treating." Trowa said to Jimmy.  
  
Catherine looked wide-eyed at Trowa. "I never agr-"  
  
"It's a promise." Trowa finished.  
  
Catherine looked angrily at Trowa. Promises. She had a weakness of never breaking promises.  
  
Jimmy slightly smiled. "Neat."  
  
Trowa looked back at Jimmy with the same expression. "Yes."  
  
Duo looked over at Trowa impressed. 'It's about time he stood up for himself.'  
  
"Come on!" Michael whined. "Just one?"  
  
"You got me into trouble again." Duo frowned.  
  
"Come on Dad of Death! Just one?!" Michael begged. "If I say sorry?"  
  
"Ohh, alright." Duo sighed. "Hey Hilde-"  
  
"No." Hilde quickly replied.  
  
Duo kicked back in the recliner. "Told ya. None 'til you do that trick or treat bit."  
  
To Relena's interesting conversation with Neo...  
  
"See? I just thought that if I did this, he'd stop and notice me." Neo sniffled.  
  
Relena held her son tightly in her arms. "Oh sweety, I had no idea. I had no idea Heero was doing that to you." She rubbed Neo's back softly. "I know the way Heero is, and I'm so sorry. I understand now. Mommy will do whatever she can to help."  
  
Neo sniffled.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
Neo sniffled again. "Just a hug mommy."  
  
Relena hugged her son again as she reached for something on the night stand. "Here sweety. You take this piece of candy too. I love you."  
  
"Thank you mommy." Neo sniffled.  
  
Heero watched as Neo came strolling downstairs with a certain gleam in his eyes from underneath his messy hair.  
  
Relena stood at the top of the staircase and looked at Heero with an expression that didn't say 'nice-to-see-ya.' "Heero. Here. Now."  
  
Heero looked at Relena. "What about your one word 'sentences'?"  
  
Relena's expression changed even more, and he suddenly wondered why the hell he had to make that remark as he went upstairs.  
  
Relena led him to her room. Heero looked around. Her room seemed strange to him. Wallpaper with pink roses went all around the room, and even her bed had a blush tint. Heero stopped observing her surroundings as he realized she was staring at him.  
  
"Heero. Sit down. We need to talk." she said as she sat down on her bed. Heero followed her lead.  
  
Downstairs while this important discussion is taking place...  
  
Trowa looked over at Jimmy who stayed beside his mom. Catherine watched Trowa nervously.  
  
Duo watched both of them. 'Boy, was I lucky that Hilde didn't want to keep me from my so'-"Ouch!"  
  
Michael giggled.  
  
Duo looked down at Michael.  
  
"What?" Michael answered.  
  
"Why'd you pinch me?" Duo asked.  
  
"I didn't pinch you." Michael commented.  
  
Duo frowned. "Kid, your the only one next to me."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it was me." Michael replied  
  
Duo sighed and looked over at Trowa. 'Where was I again? Oh yeah, it's a good thing that Hil-' "Ouch!"  
  
Michael laughed.  
  
Duo frowned at Michael. "Kid, why do ya keep pinchin' me?"  
  
"-But I'm not!" Michael said in defense.  
  
Duo looked back at Trowa. 'Actually, maybe Trowa doesn't have it half bad after all. At least his son doesn't pinch him in the back of the le-"Ouch!"  
  
Duo looked back down at Michael.  
  
Michael just smiled. "Sup Fallen Angel Death Dad Dude? I'm bored."  
  
Duo sat back up in the recliner again. "Fallen Angel Death Dad Dude? Couldn't you stick to a maximum of two or three words?"  
  
"Come on Daddo Duo, I'm bored!" pouted Michael.  
  
"Well..." Duo looked around. He knew that his options were find a scapegoat or get used to the pinching. "What about Dominic?" Duo pointed to Dominic beside Quatre. "I'm sure you two can think of something."  
  
Michael went over to Dominic and started to talk.  
  
Quatre was busy reading the paper, but once in awhile he looked upstairs. 'Relena sure is keeping Heero up there for awhile? I wonder what's going on?'  
  
Minutes Later...  
  
"Winner! Maxwell!" Wufei shouted as he came out carrying Mingh Loh on his shoulders, and haphazardly carrying Dominic and Michael by their waists.  
  
Quatre stopped reading the paper and got up. Duo didn't bother getting up. ""What's wrong Wu? What'd he do?" he asked uninterested. Poor Duo. There was a time 'I didn't do it.' was his most popular phrase. Now it's always 'What'd he do?' There was never any reason to clarify Michael's name.  
  
"Watch your own children." Wufei said looking at Quatre and Duo.  
  
Quatre looked at Dominic. "When did you leave my side?"  
  
"Nothing-I mean never." Dominic smiled angelically.  
  
"Yeah, never." Michael agreed. "I didn't do nuttin, neither did Dom. We're innocent and have done nothing wrong."  
  
Duo looked at Wufei. "They did something, didn't they?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Wufei replied. "Your children are not of my concern, so keep them out of my room." Wufei looked around. "Where's Yuy?"  
  
"Still upstairs." Quatre said a little worried.  
  
"Well, tell him to keep his spooky children out too." Wufei said as he started leaving the room with Mingh Loh.  
  
Now to the very important discussion upstairs...  
  
Heero glared at the floor as Relena continued to talk. 'Damn. He's good.' he growled to himself.  
  
"-he also says that you've never tried since that event! Heero, that was over eleven months ago!" Relena shouted. "Is it also true that you still make Neo grab Rei's hand from you because you won't hold hers still?"  
  
Heero continued to look at the floor. He had to admit, his son was much better than good.  
  
"Heero, Neo's just like you, and he has a hard time expressing his feelings. But if you don't express your feelings and he doesn't express his feelings, then you'll never get anywhere! All he can do is mess up, so you'll take notice of him!" Relena started to get a whiny sound coming from her voice. "My baby's going to end up becoming a juvenile delinquent because you refuse to show that you care for him!"  
  
Heero glanced up at Relena for a second, then started glaring at a nearby wall.  
  
Relena sighed as she calmed her voice down. "Heero. You make my daughter so happy, but your making my son so angry." She looked away. "Plus, you aren't exactly helping with their vocabulary..."  
  
"Not my fault." Heero grumbled in spite of himself.  
  
Relena took Heero's chin. "I know Heero, but I must do something for their sake."  
  
Heero tried to keep his emotionless mask from falling, but it was getting hard. Was she saying what it sounded like she was saying? "Are you telling me to leave?"  
  
Author's Note: Oh no! Could it be true? Is Relena going to make Heero leave? She wouldn't right? I mean all that time machine work before, would she just give up now? For her son? 


	3. Something's going on

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or DragonballZ or any of those other wonderful cool shows. This is just for entertainment purposes only, and the only thing I get from this is a sore butt for sitting down and typing this out, but I don't mind. Therefore to sum it up. Don't sue me. Enjoy!  
  
Trouble With the Truth: Heero's Trick or Neo's Treats? By: Msmelanie Chapter Three: Somethings Going On  
  
Heero slowly walked down the stairs, one by one. Something seemed off...  
  
Quatre, Duo and Trowa all took notice right away.  
  
"Heero, you okay?" Quatre asked with some worry in his voice.  
  
Heero ignored Quatre. "Where's Neo and Rei?"  
  
"They were by Wufei's room." Duo replied.  
  
Heero started to exit out a door to his left. 'This wasn't supposed to happen.'  
  
By Wufei's room...  
  
Rei kept glaring at her brother.  
  
"Better this way." he said to her obviously trying to hide his smile as he saw Heero start walking towards them. He looked back and realized the other pilots and Michael and Dominic had followed them. He ignored them and looked down directly at Neo.  
  
"Neo." Heero stated.  
  
Neo looked up at him. 'Yes, dear old dead dad? Ready to say good bye and get out finally?' he thought to himself happily.  
  
"You're mother has decided..." Heero couldn't believe he had to say this.  
  
Neo continued to look up at Heero with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"...that we must share rooms." Heero finished.  
  
Neo looked at Heero wide-eyed. So did the pilots.  
  
"Whoah, you have to share a room with your dad?!" Michael started to laugh.  
  
Neo glared at him and started to growl.  
  
Rei went over to Heero and held her arms out.  
  
Heero acted like he didn't recognize the gesture. "We must also start going to...." Oh, how would he get through this. He gulped. "...motivational speakers."  
  
Neo and Rei looked up at Heero with a sense of fear in their eyes.  
  
Don't blame me." Heero said as he walked off. Then he glanced back at Neo. "Relena's waiting in my room."  
  
Neo just glared back at Heero even deadlier than usual.  
  
"Remember," Heero added, "You brought this on yourself." Michael and Dominic smiled.  
  
"Yeah, they didn't win yet!" Dominic shouted.  
  
The pilots looked down at Quatre's son.  
  
Michael covered his mouth. "He's sick I think. I'll go make Aunt Dorothy check his temperature." he said as he started to back out of the room. Quatre and Duo looked at each other knowingly. Something was going on.  
  
A Few Minutes Later as Michael and Neo were heading toward the stairs...  
  
"Oohh..." Michael said annoyingly to Neo. "You're going to be roomies with your dad. Spooookkyyy!"  
  
Neo just growled at Michael as he headed towards his new room...  
  
Relena began inspecting inside Heero's room...  
  
Duo looked at him from the door before he strolled over to Heero's bed and took a seat beside him. "Heero, man. Living with Neo now, huh? Watch your back."  
  
"I know." Heero muttered noticing the movements Relena was now taking with his bottom dresser drawer.  
  
"No, no, no." Relena said dissaprovingly as she started to empty out all his bullets into the trash.  
  
Heero stood up defiantly. Duo on the other hand, went back to standing by the door near the other pilots and Hilde.  
  
Relena eyed Heero's movements also. "No way Heero. No bullets."  
  
"Then what do I shoot with?" he questioned.  
  
The pilots just looked the other way. He just got himself in deeper.  
  
"Shoot with?!" Relena said wide-eyed. "Heero, if you have any guns get rid of them."  
  
Heero glanced at the floor.  
  
"Yeah, try behind that stupid painting." Duo said pointing to a painting behind Heero's bed.  
  
Heero glared at Duo.  
  
Relena looked behind it and saw a safe. "Open it." she demanded.  
  
Neo just waited outside the room with the other children until he was told to come in.  
  
Relena looked all around. "Alright, bullets are gone, guns are gone, swords are gone, knives are gone. Are you hiding anything else?"  
  
Heero shook his head no.  
  
"Actually..." Quatre tilted his head. "There seems to be a grenade by your foot."  
  
"A grenade?!" she replied shocked as she looked by her foot.  
  
"Aah, poor Heero!" Duo laughed. "Relena's taking away all his toys!"  
  
Hilde frowned at Duo. "Duo, don't be mean!"  
  
Heero kept glaring at the floor. 'Damn. Now she has everything.' He had to think of something to say to keep his weapons, but what? "What if an intruder comes in?"  
  
Everyone by the door tried not to look directly at Heero.  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps you could use some type of fighting technique or let the four other heavily-armed pilots handle it?" Relena smiled as she motioned for Neo and the others to start bringing his stuff in.  
  
Relena smiled as Neo got the last of his possessions situated. She went over and picked him up.  
  
Rei tugged at her dress and gave her mother a sad frown.  
  
"I know sweety, but this is for your daddy and your brother's own good." she replied with empathy.  
  
"I don't understand." Neo said with a small mixture of whine.  
  
Relena walked over to Heero and placed Neo in his reluctant arms. Heero and Neo both stared at each other. Neither one liked the position they were in at the moment.  
  
"Now, you can spend a lot more time with your daddy." Relena answered back. "Mornings, evenings, and even nighttimes. So now you can curl up to your daddy whenever you have a nightmare."  
  
Heero wanted to rebuttal what she just said, but found his voice had caught in his throat.  
  
"Wa-kshh!"  
  
"Whoah, did you hear that?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, what was it?" Quatre answered innocently.  
  
"The sound of poor Heero being whooped!" Duo laughed as he took off with Hilde scolding him from behind.  
  
Quatre just blushed while Wufei smirked at the comment. Even Trowa seemed to have trouble maintaining his stoic expression.  
  
Heero looked, apparently unhappy with the pilots reactions, but looked back at Relena firmly. "This won't work."  
  
"It'll work." Relena smiled a little too happily. Then her smile seemed to turn a little mischievous. "Because I will make it work.If this doesn't work then you'll start spending quality time with each other each day If that doesn't work then you'll start going to Father/Son events. If that still doesn't-"  
  
"It'll work." Heero muttered as he looked at Neo. Neo stared back at Heero. For once in each of their lifetimes, they both wanted the same thing: Out. 


	4. Unusual Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or DragonballZ or any of those other wonderful cool shows. This is just for entertainment purposes only, and the only thing I get from this is a sore butt for sitting down and typing this out, but I don't mind. Therefore to sum it up. Don't sue me. Enjoy!  
  
Trouble With the Truth: Heero's Trick or Neo's Treat? By: Msmelanie Chapter Four: Unusual Punishment?  
  
That night as all the families relaxed in front of the fireplace...  
  
"-and then last year before that we had decorated the house up to look like a graveyard, and then the year before that-" Michael kept spoon-feeding the pilots information they really didn't care about.  
  
"Yeah sure kid." Duo said uninterested. 'How long is he going to yack?'  
  
"Wanna know how much candy we got last year?" Dominic asked as he wiggled Quatre's arm to get his attention.  
  
'Not really.' Quatre thought. "Okay." Quatre smiled.  
  
"We got tons! Like three or four bags full!" Dominic replied.  
  
"Otoko! You can't count! We got five!" Mingh Loh corrected him. Wufei and Mae Linh looked down at Mingh Loh.  
  
"Apparently she can't count either." Mae Linh whispered to Wufei. "She must get that from you."  
  
Wufei just grumbled his disagreement.  
  
"Yeah, we got a lot!" Michael began again. "We got all kinds like-"  
  
"Daddy Quatre!" Dominic said wiggling Quatre's hand to get his attention again.  
  
Quatre looked down at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the headless horseman?" Dominic asked.  
  
Quatre looked at him strangely. "No. Should I?"  
  
"Do you think he exists?" he smiled at Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy Deathy Duoy, does he?!" Michael asked grabbing Duo's hand.  
  
Mingh Loh looked up at her father questioningly.  
  
Rei stopped drawing with Neo and also looked up at her father.  
  
"No." Heero said quickly. He knew by now, if he didn't answer a question quickly she'd climb onto his lap to get the answer.  
  
"I doubt it." Quatre replied to Dominic. "People can't survive without heads."  
  
"But he took Ichabod Crane's head!" Dominic rebuttaled.  
  
Quatre looked at the other pilots. Suddenly, they all seemed to see if there were weapons nearby.  
  
Dorothy giggled. "Mr. Quatre. They aren't talking about anyone from around here."  
  
"Correct. It's simply an old fable." Relena replied.  
  
"Old fable?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah, but evil never dies." Michael said as he grinned mischievously.  
  
Duo had to slightly smile. He loved it when Michael said things like that.  
  
"Duo." Hilde warned. "You didn't teach that to Michael, did you?"  
  
"Huh? Nope, must've been that headless guy." Duo said sinking into his chair.  
  
Relena looked at her watch. "Well, it's starting to get late. Heero, do you want to give the children a bath?"  
  
"No." Heero replied.  
  
Relena sighed. She tried her pacifist approach but it didn't work. 'Oh well, C'est la vie.' "Don't forget to give your daddy a big hug and kiss before you come Rei!"  
  
"I'll do it." Heero instantly changed his mind for some reason.  
  
As all the children were being put to bed...  
  
"'Nother one!" Michael shouted.  
  
"Nope. Another night kid." Duo said as he started to get up.  
  
"Come on Daddo Duo! Tell me another story about The Adventures of Duo and Deathscythe!" Michael whined.  
  
"Nope!" Duo laughed. "Like I said another night." Duo said as he exited Michaels room and saw Quatre coming out of Dominic's room and Wufei coming out of Mingh Loh's room.  
  
During everyone's routines, Trowa just watched everyone put their children to bed.  
  
"Hey." Duo whispered nodding his head to Quatre.  
  
He came over to Duo.  
  
"What do you think the kids are doing?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know." Quatre replied. "It could be a prank of some kind."  
  
"Yeah, but what kind and on who?" Duo said allowed to himself as he started to walk away.  
  
To Rei's room...  
  
Rei just looked up from her bed at her mother pleadingly. She never slept without her brother in the room, even during the wintertime.  
  
Relena looked down at her daughter and smiled. "It won't be forever Rei. I assume Neo will be back with you soon."  
  
Rei didn't seem to believe her mother.  
  
"It'll be fine Rei." Relena smiled as she knelt down and kissed her daughter. "Neo will be fine."  
  
Rei just looked down at her covers. Neo wasn't the one she was worried about.  
  
To Heero and Neo's new room...  
  
Heero eyed Neo suspiciously as he got into his bed. Why couldn't he have had a single bed instead of a double?  
  
Neo just glared at Heero.  
  
Heero started to unconsciously go through all his training skills in his head. The event of the 'accidental' flying knives that went over Heero's head a month ago came back to his memory. Sure, Neo was his son and he would protect him, but how could he in turn protect himself from Neo if they were sharing the same bed?  
  
He eyed Neo carefully in his Teddy bear PJ's. For being so much like Heero he sure had...strange taste.  
  
"Are you hiding anything from me?" Heero asked.  
  
Neo ignored him and lied on his side. He didn't like this. He was always able to see his sister sleeping comfortably in her own bed next to his. Now he couldn't. He wondered if she was okay.  
  
Heero started to diminish the thought that Neo brought something with him. He was too small to hide anything...except maybe a knife but...  
  
He lied down on his back.  
  
A couple hours later...  
  
The door started to creak open. Heero looked over toward the door since he still couldn't fall asleep.  
  
Neo also looked over and smiled.  
  
Rei stood there still holding her old tattered teddy bear. She ran over to the bed and jumped on the other side of Heero.  
  
"What?" Heero asked.  
  
She leaned on his stomach. "Neo? Sleep here?"  
  
"'Kay." Neo replied holding her hand over Heero's stomach.  
  
Heero closed his eyes and inwardly groaned. When he opened his eyes back up he found Neo and Rei sleeping comfortably on his stomach still holding hands.  
  
'When did I become a pillow?' Heero thought. Poor Heero. Now he really did have to sleep on his back...  
  
Trowa looked at Heero in his room. Rei had left the door ajar as she came in. He didn't know how lucky he was Relena let him spend time with his children. Albeit, Neo would rather kill Heero than call him father, Rei completely idolized Heero almost as much as her own brother. Trowa just swallowed his throat and walked off.  
  
Author's Note: Yep, you can tell some time has passed by I hope. Everyone really helps with their children, except Trowa. Poor Trowa. It's okay Trowa, Halloween nights getting closer! 


	5. Time to Educate the Pilots!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or DragonballZ or any of those other wonderful cool shows. This is just for entertainment purposes only, and the only thing I get from this is a sore butt for sitting down and typing this out, but I don't mind. Therefore to sum it up. Don't sue me. Enjoy!  
  
Trouble With the Truth: Heero's Trick or Neo's Treats? By: Msmelanie Chapter Five: It's Time to Educate the Pilots!  
  
"Tape! Tape! Tape!" Michael shouted to Hilde.  
  
"Michael, what are you babbling about?" Hilde asked as she helped get things ready for the night.  
  
"Tape mom! Need to educate Duo Dad!" Michael shouted grabbing onto her skirt.  
  
"Educate?!" Duo shouted. "I'm already educated!"  
  
Dominic rushed over to his Aunt Hilde also.  
  
"Aunt Hil! Tape! Need Tape!" he said grabbing hold of Hilde's skirt.  
  
"Hey, Dominic! Michael!" Hilde shouted getting a little annoyed. "Alright, after I'm done."  
  
Dominic ran over to Quatre and jumped on his lap.  
  
"Daddy Quatre!" Dominic shouted a little too close to Quatre's ear.  
  
Quatre looked at Dominic when he had adjusted his hearing again. "What?"  
  
"We're going to educate you!" Michael finished as he pulled on Duo's arm. Duo looked at Michael. He never knew when he pulled on his arm if he was expected to get up, pay attention, or if he was just supposed to let him keep pulling it. So he usually took the last method.  
  
Trowa looked angrily at Duo. 'His son is trying to commuicate, and he acts like he doesn't care.'  
  
Quatre seemed to notice Trowa was a bit on edge. "Trowa, are you okay?"  
  
Trowa didn't reply.  
  
After Hilde put the tape in, the pilots intensely watched it. After they pulled it out...  
  
Quatre looked down at Dominic. "Did he take his head?"  
  
Dominic shrugged his shoulders. "I believe so."  
  
Neo and Rei didn't care to watch the tape. They just continued to draw. Heero looked down at his children and kept thinking about something.  
  
Duo looked down at Michael. "That's strange. It's totally a myth though, right?"  
  
Michael just smiled up at Duo with the expression of 'I'll never tell.'  
  
Duo looked at Hilde. "It's a total myth, right?"  
  
Hilde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Duo. It was long before the colonies were even built. Why do you care?"  
  
"This place, Sleepy Hollow, was it real?" Wufei asked Mae Linh.  
  
Mae Linh sighed. "Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. Stop obsessing."  
  
"We're not." Duo whined.  
  
"Yes you are!" Michael whined.  
  
"No we aren't!" Duo whined again.  
  
"Stop whining!" Hilde whined. "You two are such whiners! Now Michael, go get your costume on if you-"  
  
After she said that, all the kids split. Even Rei and Neo just dropped their markers and took off up the stairs.  
  
The guys just watched as the kids ran up the stairs and the mothers scolded them and told them not to run. Guess they didn't hear?  
  
"D-Dominic, careful!" Quatre shouted as he watched Dominic keep losing his balance on the way up. Then he flat out fell when he reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Now I know he gets that from you." Dorothy giggled as she watched him get back up and take off again.  
  
The girls handed the guys the children's Trick-or-Treat bags.  
  
"Now you can let him have more than one bag, because that candy piles up too fast. Only let it fill up half way, then switch." Dorothy said to Quatre.  
  
"Really? How fast is fast?" Duo asked intrigued.  
  
"Very fast." Hilde replied. "-And don't let him get any more than a bag and a half."  
  
"-and don't let the twins eat any candy Heero." Relena continued. "Not until it's inspected."  
  
"Roger that." Heero replied.  
  
Catherine just looked at Trowa. "Follow their rules. Bring him back safely." she said reluctantly. She didn't want him to go with her son, but she just couldn't break a promise.  
  
"I understand Cathy." Trowa replied.  
  
Soon, the kids started to come back downstairs in their Halloween outfits. The pilots weren't surprised by any of them since they'd seen them all before. Except Jimmy's...  
  
Trowa just looked at Jimmy. 'What is he? A clown? No, that's not right. Clowns don't carry microphones. What's with the goofy suit and bow tie?'  
  
Catherine smiled at Jimmy as he came downstairs. "Ready to go trick-or- treat?"  
  
Jimmy shook his head yes.  
  
Trowa leaned down towards Catherine. Wait. He suddenly remembered he would hear him any way.  
  
Catherine knew what Trowa wanted to ask. "Isn't he a great looking comedian?"  
  
Trowa looked at Catherine. "You made him a comedian?"  
  
Catherine shook her head nervously. "Nope. I wanted him to be something else but he..."  
  
Jimmy looked at himself. "What's wrong with my outfit?"  
  
Trowa didn't know how to respond. His son wanted to dress up as a stand up comedian? What if...what if he wanted to be a stand up comedian? 'I don't know my son at all.' he thought sadly. "Ready?"  
  
Jimmy came downstairs and went to the door.  
  
Everyone was ready to go. 


	6. Trick or Treat!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or DragonballZ or any of those other wonderful cool shows. This is just for entertainment purposes only, and the only thing I get from this is a sore butt for sitting down and typing this out, but I don't mind. Therefore to sum it up. Don't sue me. Enjoy!  
  
Trouble With the Truth: Heero's Trick or Neo's Treat? By: Msmelanie Chapter Six: Trick or Treat!  
  
"Trick-or-Treat!" the kids said simultaneously at another door.  
  
"Oh, how cute! What cute kids!" A woman replied happily.  
  
"Yeah, real cute." Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"What are you, let me guess!" she smiled.  
  
Th pilots groaned. How come every house they visited, everyone wanted to guess who their 'cute' kids were?  
  
"Oh, a ballerina!" she smiled.  
  
Rei shook her head no.  
  
The pilots groaned again. Some of them acted pretty blind.  
  
"A fairy princess?" she asked again.  
  
"A fairy." Heero answered.  
  
"Oh, how cute! Oh, and you must be a scarecrow!" she said pointing to Michael. "You are a scary vampire? Oh, isn't that precious!" she said pointing to Neo.  
  
'There's that word again.' Heero muttered to himself. He still didn't understand how the term 'precious' fit Neo.  
  
"You are a witch..." she said to Mingh Loh. "...and you're a kitten!" she smiled at Dominic.  
  
Dominic angelically smiled back.  
  
"Oh, oh my goodness!" She laid her hand on her chin. "That is just the most sweetest smile I have ever seen!"  
  
Quatre just sighed. Of all the things he could've inherited...  
  
"Oh, and you are a...a..."  
  
"Comedian." Trowa replied looking down at Jimmy.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, here ya go!" she said dropping a piece of candy in each of their bags.  
  
Then they started toward the next house...  
  
and the next house...  
  
and the next....  
  
"I'm tired!" Duo whined. "Can we go home now?"  
  
The kids all shook their heads no.  
  
"Course not Dead Daddy Duo!" Michael smiled showing him his bag. "Look, the first bag's not even full."  
  
The pilots all groaned as they realized they hadn't even been out thirty minutes yet.  
  
Trowa looked down at Jimmy. He was finally alone with his son, but he didn't get to communicate that much. All Jimmy did was go up to a door, ring a doorbell, get candy, come back, and move on to the next house.  
  
The other pilots seemed to sense Trowa's dilemma and wanted to help.  
  
"You know, I think we should get away from this block. Go somewhere else." Duo requested.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked peering inside his sack.  
  
"'Cause..." 'Come on Duo, think! Kids like DBZ? No, that's not helpful. Kids like candy? Candy!' "...they might have better candy!" Duo replied.  
  
"Works for me!" Michael shouted.  
  
So everyone started walking away to a new destiny...  
  
Trowa looked at the other pilots. "Will be out longer now."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Quatre replied kindly. "Spending time with Jimmy does."  
  
Trowa looked at them with gentle eyes and sped up his walking to catch up with the kids...  
  
"-and so come on! Don't deny it Neo, you gotta!" Whined Michael.  
  
"My time is not up yet." Neo replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked from behind.  
  
Michael looked shocked. He looked up. "Hey Unc, how's it goin'? How's the family? How ya been?"  
  
Trowa looked down at him strangely.  
  
Michael tapped Jimmy's arm. "Jim!" He shouted in a high tone. Then, he cleared his throat and softened his tone again. "Jimmy? Hey, your dads here." he said pointing up.  
  
Jimmy looked up.  
  
Then he bumped into Mingh Loh.  
  
"Crazy otoko! Watch where your going!" she shouted out.  
  
Jimmy didn't reply, but slowed down to let Trowa catch up.  
  
Trowa looked at Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy tried to look at Trowa, but then he bumped into Dominic.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Dominic cried as they both tumbled. They quickly stood back up and brushed themselves off.  
  
"Sorry." Jimmy replied.  
  
The pilots looked at them.  
  
"Great." Duo said sarcastically. "We give'em all the time in the world, but now he's doing nothing!"  
  
Heero looked back at Duo. "Talking is not how Trowa communicates."  
  
"Oh?" Duo stopped suddenly causing Wufei to bump into him.  
  
"Oh, you stupid Otoko!" "Oh, you stupid Otoko!"  
  
Duo looked back at Wufei. Why did he hear the same phrase from behind and in front of him? "Did you just throw your voice?"  
  
"No." Wufei muttered. "Jimmy bumped into Mingh Loh again."  
  
Quatre sighed. He had to help Trowa. "Duo, could you do something for me?"  
  
Trowa looked down at Jimmy. He refused to look up anymore. He was falling down too much. Then Trowa felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He looked in back of himself.  
  
Duo waved to him and held his arms out in a weird position. Then Quatre tried it. Wufei was just pointing up. What were they trying to say? Then Heero just mouthed something. Trowa looked back at Jimmy and scooped him up in his arms.  
  
Jimmy seemed dazed a second as he realized what happened. In one hand Trowa held Jimmy's Trick or Treat Bag. In the other, he held him. Jimmy looked at Trowa. "..."  
  
"Jimmy." Trowa said as he looked at him. "Could we talk?"  
  
Jimmy nodded his head yes.  
  
"Do you..." Trowa looked at his son. He couldn't believe it. He actually had his son in his arms, able to speak to him...and he couldn't think of what to say. There were hundreds of things he wanted to communicate to him, but now he didn't know if he could. 'What do I start with?' "..."  
  
Jimmy looked at Trowa. "Favorite color."  
  
Trowa looked back at him.  
  
"Purple." Jimmy replied.  
  
Trowa seemed to have a glimmer in his eye. He knew something about his son finally. He likes the color purple. What else could he learn?  
  
"Favorite Bedtime Story?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Velveteen Rabbit." Jimmy replied.  
  
Fifteen blocks later...  
  
The guys sighed. They didn't want to break up Trowa's time with Jimmy but...  
  
"Daduo! I'm tired of walking!" Michael complained. "Can we just start from here?"  
  
The kids all stopped and shook their heads to agree with Michael. Trowa looked at the kids.  
  
"I guess this is far enough." Trowa sighed as he set Jimmy down. The kids took off to the house. The guys followed them slowly.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
A nice woman answered the door. "Hello?"  
  
"Trick or Treat!" the kids shouted.  
  
The woman laughed. "My goodness. You are just a mirror image as to what the pilots used to look like!" she laughed.  
  
That caught the guys' attention.  
  
"You knew our-" Michael shoved Dominic's shoulder quickly. "You knew the Gundam Pilots?"  
  
"No. Just saw many images after..." Her smile faded as she let the kids put their fingers into the candy bowl.  
  
"Please stop by again next year." she sadly smiled to the children before she shut the door.  
  
"I think she was a bit strange." Michael replied. "What did she mean after the fact?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Duo said as the pilots ushered the kids to the next house...  
  
At about Ten o' clock...  
  
The kids knocked on the door of their own house.  
  
"Trick or Treat!" they said.  
  
Dorothy frowned. "You left at 7:00. Why are you just now coming home?"  
  
The kids all pointed to the guys.  
  
"We did something wrong again, didn't we?" Duo asked.  
  
Hilde came to the door. "Duo. Michael. Gone Three Hours Straight."  
  
Once again, Michael pointed at Duo. "He insisted we walk fifteen blocks to get better candy."  
  
Hilde ushered the children inside. All of them took off upstairs.  
  
"Hold on a second!" Relena shouted as she was coming downstairs. "Have you had your candy checked?"  
  
The kids groaned. Relena took away the bags and gave them to the guys. "Check their candy?"  
  
"For what?" Duo asked. "Taste?"  
  
Relena frowned at Duo's comment. "No. Sharp Objects."  
  
"What?!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Yes, and any tampering." Dorothy added.  
  
"Tampering?!" Quatre cried out.  
  
"Yep. It's been a long night, so we are turning in early." Relena said as the girls headed for bed. "Don't let the kids stay up for too much longer either."  
  
The guys all agreed to the comment. In fact, as soon as the women went upstairs, they ushered the kids to bed.  
  
"-But Daddy Dude Duo! One piece?!" Michael pleaded.  
  
"Nope. We're examining your candy." Duo replied.  
  
"Daddy Quatre, come on! It takes no more than ten minutes to check it!" Dominic frowned.  
  
"Not for us." Quatre replied. "We should be done by morning though."  
  
The kids all looked very upset toward the pilots. Even Rei seemed a tiny bit teed at Heero. They all went upstairs though, while the pilots started the process of checking the candy.  
  
Upstairs in Michael's Room...  
  
"All bets are up!" Michael smiled. "Time to pay the piper!"  
  
"First Bet was Mingh Loh!" Dominic smiled. "She bet Three whole Snicker Bars against your Three Twixes that she could go a week without calling us Otokos!"  
  
Michael marked his paper. "Won that."  
  
"I bet Five Rolos to your Five Starbursts that I could keep from putting my foot in my mouth for a whole week!" Dominic laughed. "I won!"  
  
Michael grumbled. "Okay, so I owe you. Who's next?"  
  
Jimmy raised his hand.  
  
"Ooh, a bigger bet. Let's see...you bet nine chocolate bars to my twenty smarties?" Michael asked to make sure. "What was it?"  
  
"Dressing up as an embarrasing comedian." Jimmy replied.  
  
Michael sighed. "I owe you then. Let's see...just Rei and Neo left."  
  
Neo grumbled.  
  
"Hey, you bet!" Michael warned. "Let's see. Rei bet a caramel apple to ten chocolate kisses that she wouldn't hold Heero's hand all night. Man, I shouldn't have accepted that one. Okay, I owe."  
  
Michael looked at Neo. "Drumroll please!"  
  
Neo glared at the floor. How could his sister talk him into such a stupid bet?  
  
"Neo Peacecaft Yuy!" Michael announced. "You have the mother of all bets! Are you going to stick with it, or go for the alternate bet?"  
  
Rei looked at Neo. "Alternate."  
  
Neo looked back at Rei. "No. I lost."  
  
Rei looked back at Neo. "You've never lost."  
  
Neo grumbled.  
  
"Come on, Neo! My dad or mom might come in to check on me soon!" Michael whined.  
  
Neo looked back at his sister. She was right. He never lost a bet. Ever. But...it was so risky...  
  
Neo closed his eyes briefly then looked back at Michael. "Alternate."  
  
Michael smiled as he scribbled on his paper. "Excellent! Anyone else for an alternate?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads no.  
  
"Alright then! Tomorrow all bets are paid!" Michael grinned mischievously. 


	7. What thepossessed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or DragonballZ or any of those other wonderful cool shows. This is just for entertainment purposes only, and the only thing I get from this is a sore butt for sitting down and typing this out, but I don't mind. Therefore to sum it up. Don't sue me. Enjoy!  
  
Trouble With the Truth: Heero's Trick or Neo's Treat? By: Msmelanie Chapter Seven: What the-Possessed?!  
  
The next morning...  
  
The pilots had already gotten out of bed when the kids started to struttle down.  
  
"That was a long night..." Michael yawned, obviously still tired as he rubbed his eyes and came down stairs with the others. Still though, he magically got energy when he saw the candy lying on the tables. "Whoah! Don't mind if I do!"  
  
He started to make a run for the candy, when he felt Duo catch him and swing him in the air. "Slow down!"  
  
"Why?" Michael asked as Duo set him back down.  
  
"Your mother'd kill me if you didn't eat breakfast first." Duo replied.  
  
So after the kids impatiently ate breakfast.... They made a run for their candy...  
  
"Whoah! Dominic!" Quatre shouted as Dominic fled up the stairs with the others. "Slow down! You'll stumble again!"  
  
Dominic ignored him and made it to the top of the floor before stumbling.  
  
"Whoah, hey!" Hilde shouted as she was coming down the stairs. "Slow down Michael!"  
  
Hilde and Relena continued downstairs.  
  
"Duo..." Hilde warned. "Did you let him-"  
  
Duo shook his head no.  
  
"None of them had anything." Quatre confirmed.  
  
Hilde just looked toward the stairs. Running up the stairs when not on a sugar high or missing DBZ was truly strange...  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
All the women had gotten dressed and came downstairs to join the guys.  
  
"Anything on?" Dorothy commented.  
  
"Not really." Quatre sighed.  
  
Just then the kids decided to come downstairs and join them. Each of the children joined their own families.  
  
"So, Michael? You didn't inhale all that candy, did you?" Duo asked Michael.  
  
Michael shook his head no solemnly.  
  
Hilde and Duo looked at Michael. Michael never had that expression on his face.  
  
"Michael, are you okay? Do you have a stomach ache?" Hilde asked.  
  
Michael shook his head no.  
  
Rei looked at Neo who smiled at her. Then he smiled at Heero.  
  
Heero looked at Neo strangely. "Well?"  
  
"Heero!" Relena scolded.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" Heero corrected himself.  
  
"Sure dad, just peachy!" he smiled.  
  
Heero's eyes grew wide. Along with the rest of the adults' in the room.  
  
Relena smiled. Heero and Neo were making progress after all...  
  
Michael frowned at Neo.  
  
Neo jumped onto Heero's lap. Heero's eyes grew even wider. What in the world did he just eat?  
  
"Can I have a hug dad!" he shouted as he outstretched his arms.  
  
"Me too." Rei smiled as she climbed onto her daddy's lap.  
  
Everyone looked at Heero. He had an expression like he had just jumped out of Epyon for the first time.  
  
"Man, now that is spooky." Duo shuddered.  
  
Michael stood silent. Duo looked down at Michael again. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Fine." he grumbled.  
  
A couple minutes pass...  
  
Duo looked over at Hilde with concern in his eyes. "I think we should take him to the hospital Hilde. I mean he hasn't said much of anything for..." he looked at his watch. "Oh man, for a whole four minutes!"  
  
"I'm fine." Michael growled again.  
  
Rei and Neo looked at their dad. They each kept their arms out eagerly waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
"Heero." Relena frowned. "Both your children are reaching out to you? What do you think you should do?"  
  
Heero gulped slightly. "911?"  
  
Relena stepped on his foot.  
  
Duo kept glancing at Michael and his watch frantically. "I'm telling ya Hilde, we must've missed something in the candy! It's been a whole 'nother minute!"  
  
Hilde gulped and nodded frantically as she got up to go get her purse.  
  
The kids all seemed to giggle a little bit except Michael.  
  
Neo was getting tired of his dad's stubborness. So he reached his arms around Heero's neck tightly. "I love you dad!"  
  
Heero's entire body suddenly became stiff and every muscle in his body tightened. The only thing that moved was his breathing, which was becoming very rapid.  
  
Michael growled at Neo as Duo and Hilde pulled him out the door.  
  
Later through the day...  
  
"Dad, come draw with me!" Neo shouted as he kept tugging at Heero's arm.  
  
"Dad, would you carry me for a little while?" Neo asked as he stretched his arms out to Heero whenever he passed him.  
  
"Yo Dad, will you help me with my shoes?!" "Dad, Rei keeps staring at me!" "Daddy, I love you! Do you love me?" "Hey Dad, can you help me? I can't reach it!" "Yo Dad!" "Daddy!" "Pops?! Where are you?!" Neo shouted around the house.  
  
Heero tried not to make a sound on the roof. He didn't know what Neo was up to...was he trying to give him a heart attack?  
  
"Yo Heero." Duo said from behind Heero. Heero motioned for him to be quiet.  
  
"Doctor said Michael was perfectly fine. I don't believe it." Duo said sitting next to him.  
  
"Yo dad, are you gonna answer me?!" the pilots heard Neo shout again.  
  
"You know, your kid went bonkers too." Duo sighed. "He's shouting and whining and pulling on you wherever you go. I'm beginning to miss that."  
  
Heero looked at Duo.  
  
"Yeah. I miss the regular Michael. All the kid does now is growl and stare at me." Duo looked at Heero as he realized he was watching him. "What?"  
  
"Hey da-!" Neo shouted again until he saw Michael leaning against a wall. He growled at him.  
  
Neo smiled. "Okay, you win. Let's go!" he laughed as they both headed to Michael's room.  
  
Heero and Duo both got off the roof when they couldn't hear Neo yelling for Heero anymore.  
  
"Sounds like the coast is clear." Duo commented as they slid into the house.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Michael shouted to Duo.  
  
Duo's eyes lit up. "Michael! You're cured!"  
  
"Yeah! Ummm...we we're possessed!" he said pointing to Neo who was staring at Heero.  
  
"Possessed my butt." Hilde said as she came downstairs with the other mothers. His Aunt Relena was apparently holding something.  
  
Michael looked at Neo. "It's his fault." he pointed.  
  
The pilots looked at the strange instrument. It was in a baton shape and was glowing an eerie blue.  
  
"When did you get your hands on this?" Hilde asked Michael.  
  
Michael shuffled his feet. "Right before we moved here."  
  
Relena looked angrily at Neo. "Here I thought you and Heero were making progress. Why in the world did you do that?"  
  
Duo grabbed his head. "Wait. Wait a second, what's going on?"  
  
Hilde sighed. "It's a tinker toy of Dr. J's. It's called an illusioner. One illusion can be switched between two people." She glanced at Michael before she looked back up at Duo. "Would you like to guess which two?"  
  
Wufei smirked. 'At least Mingh Loh doesn't get involved in these things.'  
  
Quatre looked down at Dominic. "Did you know about this?"  
  
"'Course!" he smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"'Cause I made a bet that I wouldn't stick my foot in my mouth." Dominic replied. Then he hit his head. "Oops?"  
  
"A bet?!" all the girls yelled together.  
  
"Neo Peacecraft Yuy! Did you make this as a bet?!" Relena scolded.  
  
"No, it was an alternate." Dominic explained. Well, since he already started it...  
  
"An alternate?" Relena asked Neo.  
  
Neo growled. "I never lose a bet."  
  
The mothers all sighed. "Spill!"  
  
So, a few minutes later...  
  
Wufei was shocked. His own daughter had entered into a bet?  
  
Quatre was shocked. His sweet Dominic had assisted Michael with everything?  
  
Trowa was relieved. His son didn't want to become a comedian after all.  
  
Outside, he tried to frown but inside Duo was...very proud of Michael! But he couldn't admit it in front of Hilde though. 'My son's a pure genius!'  
  
Heero didn't really care. He thought it was strange Rei hadn't tried to hug him all night, but he didn't want to say anything. He just felt relieved that his son still wanted to try and get rid of him instead of shouting that he loved him all the time.  
  
The women on the other hand...  
  
"I don't believe this! Michael Schbeiker! This is so..." Hilde looked dissaprovingly at her son.  
  
"It was just a bet." Michael shruggd his shoulders. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"You aren't supposed to be making bets at your young age! For anything! It will lead straight to gambling!" Relena looked angrily at Neo again. "...and what did you mean by you never lose a bet?"  
  
Rei and Neo looked at their mom. She never yelled at them before. Unconsciously, they started sliding toward Heero.  
  
The other kids were also doing the same thing. They were becoming scared. Last time there moms got mad...  
  
Michael went behind Duo. "Please don't take away DBZ again!" he begged to his mom. He looked up at his dad and pulled on his black shirt. "Please reason with them?" he pleaded.  
  
Even Jimmy started to move toward Trowa.  
  
"Jimmy Bloom!" Catherine shouted. "Come here!"  
  
Jimmy looked up at Trowa. Trowa looked down at Jimmy.  
  
"Cathy. Calm down." Trowa replied.  
  
Dominic watched Dorothy come closer to him. He hid behind Quatre and yanked at the bottom of his vest. "You don't know her when she's mad! She's unstable! Please help!"  
  
Quatre sighed. He did know what she saw like when she was unstable. "Did you ever tell the children that betting was wrong?"  
  
The women looked at each other.  
  
"Well..." Relena replied. "No, not in so many words."  
  
"Then how can you punish them for something they didn't know about?" Duo pressed on.  
  
Hilde looked at him angrily.  
  
"I guess you can, what do I know? Forget what I said." Duo smiled nervously.  
  
Relena sighed. Even her kids were hiding behind Heero now. "Alright. Fine, we can let it go on account of ignorance."  
  
"-But if you pull this stunt again Michael..." Hilde warned.  
  
Michael just nodded his head yes, while still gripping on to Duo.  
  
The women settled down as they all sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Well..." Duo said as he sat down next to Michael. "This holiday really did bring out the evil in everyone, didn't it?"  
  
Michael smirked and got a twinkle in his eye. "Yeah, but that's why it's my favorite."  
  
THE END!  
  
So, did you enjoy the story? Look at that. I couldn't help myself, I love writing the Trouble With the Truth kids. Perhaps in the future I'll do another one. I don't know, but reviews turn my head real easily.:) Thanks for reading and I hope you review! BTW, if you are a website, (or know a website) that's looking for fanfiction, check out http://takeoff.to/teardrop for details on how to get a hold of this and many other fanfictions of mine. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
